


The Father and His Two Sons (Becky Rosen's: Tall Tales, Fables and Fairy Tales)

by wand3rlust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aesop's Fables - Freeform, Fables - Freeform, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Tall Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3rlust/pseuds/wand3rlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A leopard can’t change it’s spots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Father and His Two Sons (Becky Rosen's: Tall Tales, Fables and Fairy Tales)

**Author's Note:**

> All stories inspired by and/or adapted from famous tall tales, fables, proverbs and fairy tales. (more coming very soon!)

The Father and His Two Sons

"MY boy," said a Father to his fiery and disobedient Son, "you  
disobeyed a direct order."

“Yes, sir.” the Son replied.

“But we saved your ass.” the normally, obedient Son protested.

“You’re right. We’re stronger as a family.” The Father said to his Sons.  
“We do this as a family.”

And no sooner had the Father promised to stick by their side  
did he make a deal with a demon and ask his obedient Son to  
hide a secret from his disobedient brother.

 

A leopard can’t change it’s spots.


End file.
